Mi Carta de Yugi está en Chino
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: Comedia basada muy en el fondo en una historia real. si alguna vez as jugado el juego de cartas, DEBES leer esto!. conoce todo lo que les sucede a dos jugadores novatos en su intento de ser los mejores en el màs loco y entretenido de los TCG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del Autor: **Un Fan-Fic de Yugioh que, por primera vez no tiene nada que ver con el Anime (lo siento obsesivas de Atem y Bakura, sin ofender ;P). Es la historia del jugador Adolescente, del más Legendario, loco, impredecible y a veces confuso Trading Card Game. La mayoría es inventado, pero de trasfondo está una historia real. Ojalá les guste._

_Todo comenzó una tarde como cualquier otra, en la casa de la abuela. El joven y guapo Alejandro se encontraba viendo la televisión despreocupadamente cuando un buen de mutantes atacaron de repente la casa, buscando la misteriosa manzana de fuego, oculta por generaciones en su familia..._

Alguien empezó a tronar los dedos frente al embobado adolescente de cabello negro ceniza, que sin embargo no parecía hacer el más mínimo caso...

wey... ¿Ale?... ¡Ale?... ¡HOLAAAA! ... ¡CARAJO HAZME CASO INFELIZ!

..._ como decía, los ninjas... mutantes, digo, mutantes, había sido mandados por... ¡OLAM! _(léanlo al reves) _el eterno enemigo del joven mago que..._

- ¿y siempre se pone así?

- sip...¿qué crees que fume?, porque yo tengo unos proveedores y no... ¡digo!, que... que bonito día hace hoy (n.n)

- ... wey, el tipo ni siquiera toma refresco de cola, ¿cómo se va a ...?

- ¡CARAJO USTEDES NO CAPTAN CUANDO ALGUIEN LES QUIERE DAR EL AVIÓN!, ¿son retrasados o que?

_Finalmente, el atractivo Alejandro, posó su mirada en sus dos primos, que lo miraban_ _alegres y nostálgicos, después de no haberse visto por más de dos años, con la simple mirada de los que una vez fueron grandes compañeros..._

- ¡oye no te pases wey!

- ¡BOLITA!

- ¡WEYES NOO!.. ahhh mi estomago!…

cuando Alan y Marco, los primos lejanos de Alejandro, terminaron de aplastarlo, se colocaron ambos en el mismo sillón en que el estaba y cambiaron el canal del televisor.

- ¿qué onda? tan siquiera pide el control ¿no?

- hombre, queremos ver algo que siempre vemos, luego te lo dejamos.

_En ese instante, la televisión mostró el ya conocido para mi, arte del Ánime, pero en una serie que yo jamás había visto. Tenía fuerza, valor, gran estética, era simplemente inspiradora la serie que estaba presenciando en ese momento, tanto, que apenas podría expresarlo con palabras..._

¡WEY! ¿qué pex con el cabello de ese tipo? ¿se dio un toque, es hijo de una guacamaya o que MA...?

**     Mi Carta de Yugi, Está En Chino...**

**Capitulo 1: Presencia el Primer Duelo!!!**

El curioso ánime desapareció de mi vida después de eso. Terminé la escuela Primaria con honores... 

Padres: ¡¿cómo le hiciste para sacar –15 en historia?!...

Compañeras: ¡En mi vida te quiero volver a ver! ¡pervertido! (sonora cachetada)

Compañeros: ...

Por favor... de eso no hagas remembranza. Bueno, llegué a la secundaria como un inocente niño, apunto de descubrir los misterios de la pubertad... 

Gritando desde la ventanilla del camión escolar, y agitando una bolsa como Bandera : ¡VIVA HITLER, PIZZA HUT; CHUBACKA Y...! ( esto en verdad pasó. Dios ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? )

_Fue entonces cuando volví a encontrarme con el YuGiOh!. _

_Estando ocupado en mis importantes asuntos diarios..._

Alejandro coqueteando con una chava...

Alejando paseando por el patio de la Secu con los ojos cerrados para ver que se siente...

Alejandro cayendo en una zanja...

Alejandro recibiendo una pelota de Futbol Soccer en la cara...

Alejandro picándose la nariz...

_Cuando vi a mi muy querido amigo,_( Alex peleándose a muerte con el susodicho tipo)_ Gustavo (para los cuates Tao)..._

- ¿puedo decirte Tao?

- No (-.-)

- Okey Tao (n.n)

_Muy ocupado en la mesa del profesor durante el receso. Había otro tipo frente a el, que yo jamás había visto, y barajeaban rápidamente pedazos de cartón. Me acerqué sin ser notado para ver que rayos hacían._

_Los pedazos de cartón, resultaron ser cartas, y justo cuando yo llegué empezaron a jugar con ellas._

Tao: ¡Convoco al Dragom Blanco ojiazul! ¡y lo equipo con esta carta mágica ¡- dijo levantando una carta que mostraba un gran agujero negro que no tenía ningún icono – que le duplica su poder al doble, ¡y te ataco!.

Yo: ¿cómo diablos sabes lo que hace si la carta está en chino?- _dije yo fijándome en esta._

Tao: hombre, yo se cómo jugar esto.

Otro Tipo: pues bien – el tipo sacó una carta – no, esta no me sirve – dicho esto, la puso a un lado, y sacó otra – no, esta tan poco – volvió a desecharla y sacó otra, e hizo esto otras tres veces antes de que... - ¡si prepárate! ¡convoco a este monstruo! ¡y utilizo su efecto para destruir tu ojos azules!

_Viendo yo que esta carta si estaba en español, se la pedí al tipo y me puse a leerla:_

"**_Dragon Series. Effect_**

Por favor envíe esta tarjeta de lado de la cima mostrada en su propio campo de la batalla para grabar el patio. Usted puede convocar entonces especialmente un "Rojo- El ojo del Dragón negro" de su propia tarjeta del papel"

- ¿Grabar el patio? – _No pude evitar imaginarme al pequeño dragon que venía en la imagen con una pequeña cámara en medio de un patio, y que en ese instante llegaba un ojo inyectado en sangre._

Entonces volví a ponerle atención al juego.

Tao: ¡y convoco a Exodia el Prohibido en modo de Defensa!

Yo si conocía esa carta gracias al pedacito de Anime de mi infancia, y pude notar que había un error.

- ¿qué Exodia no era 5 piezas?

Tao: sí, pero yo lo tengo en una.

Revisé la carta de Exodia. Decía "Blue Eyes White Dragon", era de color púrpura, y el resto estaba en chino, incluyendo los puntos de ataque. Pero si, el de la imagen era el Exodia que yo recordaba.

- ¡pero activo las espadas de luz reveladora! – respondió el otro al Exodia de mi amigo, aún cuando este todavía no terminaba. - ¡y activo esta carta de Trampa! – La carta de Trampa era de color verde, no tenía nombre, pero si puntos de ATK y DEF. y en la imagen mostraba un pequeño fantasma de plasma surgiendo de una maquina.

- no creo, porque activo mi carta mágica – Tao levantó una carta con un Icono en forma de Cruz – que destruye todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa de mi oponente, y con eso dejo libre a Exodia para que ataque y termine el duelo!

- NOOO – el otro hizo como que salía despedido para atrás melodramáticamente, tanto, que cayó de su silla y se golpeó contra el suelo.

YO: - O.o???????... – parpadeo – O.o??????

Tao: pero si en este juego nadie puede vencerme hombre. Aquí yo soy su padre.

Yo: hombre no exageres, segurito que el Yugi te gana

Tao: ni Yami.

Yo: ¿a con que sí? Pues pa' mi que yo te gano

Tao: ¿en serio?, pues vale, a ver cuando traes tu baraja y echamos un duelo.

Y así empezó mi carrera como Duelista, con estas dos primeras experiencias, empecé a perseguir el sueño de todo duelista: la baraja perfecta. La búsqueda aún sería bastante larga, y en ese instante, yo no tenía ni idea de las experiencias que me deparaba el destino...

- ¡ Carajo y ahora que madres hago para conseguir una baraja! .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El juego pirata. 

- ¡180 pesos!!!!...

- y di que te fue bien..

Actualmente no me parece tanto dinero, pero a los 12 mi presupuesto era de 30 pesos, 50 centavos, y 7 tazos de Pokémon (para los que no son de México, los tazos son una especie de fichas de plástico que salen en las papas fritas y traen a los personajes de Pokémon (o traían)).

- :( ¿es lo menos?

- Sip... hombre, esta es la nueva baraja que sacaron: La Yugi Starter Deck, va a ser la madre de todas las barajas un buen tiempo en el TCG...

- ¿y si se la cambio por la colección del Santo de mi papá?

- ¿incluye la pelea con Blue Demon?

- No

- ni modo chavo...

- ToT ¡maldita sea de donde voy a sacar una baraja ahora!

Me alejé de la única tienda de comics conocida en la provincia donde vivía, con la cabeza baja y el animo por los suelos, ante el inminente impedimento de poder comprar una baraja decente para mi duelo con Gustavo.

- ¿de donde voy a sacar dinero para comprar cartas?... :D foquito de idea ...

- ¿papá me das ciento ochen... doscientos pesos por fa? – dije poniendo la cara más angelical de la que era capaz.

- ¿para qué? (o.ó) – preguntó extrañado mi padre ya que generalmente le pedía no más de 50.

- para comprarme unas cartas.

- (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿ QUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?????!!!!!

Cuando reanimaron a mi padre del infarto que casi le dio, empezó mi tormento...

- ¡¡pues que juegan solas, las dibujó el papa o que onda!!!!

- (-.-u)

- ¡Cuando yo era joven podía comprarme 3000 estampas con ese dinero!!!!

- (-.-U)

- ¡¡¡ De echo en mis tiempos jugaba con canicas y casitas de barro, no me andaba con cartitas!!!!

- (-.-U)

- ¡¡¡ No puedes estar gastando ese dinero en sólo trozos de cartón hijo!!!...

- (-.-U)

así seguimos otra media hora más hasta que me mandó a hacer mi tarea. Que por cierto no tenía, pero con tal de no seguir allí...

Ya había quedado con Tao, debía hacer algo para poder jugar...

Cientos de ideas me pasaban por la cabeza para obtener en ese instante la baraja. Desde trabajar por ellas, hasta dibujar mis propias cartas en los naipes españoles de mi abuelito. Fue entonces que encontré la solución sin siquiera esperármelo...

- llévele llévele marchanta, joven, tenemos la nueva, la única, baraja de vuyi...

niño junto . - ¡es yugi ignorante!

- ¡si, pues ve y $"! Chamaco metiche!!

En un modesto puesto estaban vendiendo muchas cartas, ninguna de más de 20 pesos, de echo, había paquetes enteros por tan sólo 30 pesos. Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin siquiera abrir el paquete para ver que cartas traía compre el paquete.

Al abrirlo, sin duda me llevé una gran sorpresa. Todas las cartas eran azules, sólo monstruos y sólo tenían puntos de ataque y defensa, nada de texto, ni una pizca, si acaso el nombre pero nada más.

Y sin embargo...

- ¡orale! ¡trae al Dragón supremo de ojos azules! ¡y a Kuribo! ¡y a...! bueno, no sé que carta es esta, ¡pero la trae!.

Sin saberlo, había caído en el legendario fraude de la piratería y yo estaba bien feliz con mis cartas que no decían ni J, no explicaban nada y eran más cartón pintado que nada. Casi recortadas de una caja.

No hace falta decir como me fue en mi primer duelo. Tao me dio una arrastrada horrible. Aunque ciento que le di batalla...

- ¡invovo al Dragón ojos azules y a Craneo de caricatura. Y... ¡a este tipo con cara de mapa!

- invoco a el señor de los vientos que no es destruido por nada y absorve a tus monstruos y revive si lo matas.

Yo aún no tenía ni idea de cómo sabía lo que decía la carta si esta estaba en chino. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que tampoco yo tenía ni idea de lo que hacían varias cartas de mi baraja... ¡ni siquiera texto tenían maldita sea!

- pero mi monstruo de caricatura se mete a su libro si lo intentas matar y por eso se salva :P

- entonces utilizo mi carta mágica – en realidad era una carta llamada "De-Spell", pero lo que me dijo que hacía es lo siguiente -¡sella a todos tus monstruos y me deja atacarte directo! ¡y convoco a este monstruo! – Tao invocó a no se que monstruo azul. - ¡y con el te ataco y te mueres porque su ataque directo te devora!

- ¡o no maldita sea!

Ese fue mi primer duelo, donde perdí de una forma bastante bizarra y que ni siquiera hoy en día entiendo como fue que no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

Como no tenía ni una maldita carta mágica, empecé a buscar estas cartas y las trampas para reforzar mi baraja. Conseguí un megamorph (que en esos tiempos creía que era un circulo de hechizos) un Multiplicate en japones (para variar, y que por cierto consideraba que servía con todos los monstruos y que sí hacía la super barrera de defensa) y muchas cartas más. Porque claro, una baraja no era decente sino tenía mínimo más de 100 cartas.

Sin embargo, aún con mis 5 diferentes versiones de exodias, y mi dragón negro de ojos rojos con nivel 4 (no tiene idea de lo común que es este maldito engendro de la naturaleza en el juego pirata) no lograba vencer las 200 cartas de Tao y empezaba a desesperarme.

- ¡invoco a Exodia el prohibido en modo de defensa!

- pero invoco a mi señor de los vientos y absorbe el poder de exodia, obteniendo poder infinito

- no, porque con eso me dejas activar mi carta de los duendes. Hace que todos tus monstruos sean duendes y cancela sus efectos.

- no porque activo mis estrellas ninja mágicas que hace que tu no puedas activar cartas mágica ni de trampa

- ¡no otra vez!, pero aún puedo recuperarme si invoco a Slifer el dragón del cielo...

Ahh!!, porque esa era la novedad. En el Anime Pegasus había sido vencido, y la amenaza de Marik y los dioses Egipcios se erguía imponente para yugi y sus amigos... y para mí y mi modo de duelo...

Técnicamente ya no eras nadie si no tenías a los tres dioses en tu baraja, al menos una vez. Me pasé toda la tarde convenciendo a una niña que los tenía que me los diera y acabé limpiando sus ventanas y haciendo sus tareas con tal de tener los malditos dioses.

Sólo había un problema con estas cartas. Nadie sabía usarlas. Te daban la victoria, acababan con tu oponente de un golpe, pero nadie tenía ni la más recóndita idea de cómo lo hacían. En especial el Dragón Alado de Ra, ya que su efecto aún no había salido en la caricatura, y las teorías sobre lo que hacía abundaban: que si sacrificas tres monstruos se suma el poder de sus monstruos (esta es la que yo usaba) que si pagas X puntos de vida, ese es su poder de ataque, que es como Exodia y nada más lo llamas y se mueren, que podía ser llamado sin sacrificio pero tenía 0 de ataque (esta era la de Tao, porque así decía que lo podía "multiplicar" con la maldita cartita para Kuribo) que sí el mago oscuro tenía un romance con la maga oscura, y que si no habrían maguitos oscuros... a no, esas eran otras teorias (-u).

Y finalmente, tras otro arduo esfuerzo, junté a mis tres cartas de los Dioses egipcios, en dos poses diferentes cada uno, ninguno en español (excepto un Obelisco que decía Exodia el prohibido, y en su descripción decía: el supremo mago en términos de ataque y defensa). Pero seguía perdiendo, y de tonto, aún no entendía porque... simplemente perdía una y otra vez contra Tao, sin ningún resultado

Y entonces empezó la segunda etapa de mi vida como Duelista.

Había comprado una revista, y en la parte de atrás de esta venía un anuncio de una tienda llamada : ArleX (ese no es el nombre, pero no puedo hacer publicidad), y junto al nombre, una pagina web. La tienda se declaraba la mejor tienda de juegos en México, y entre esos juegos estaba claramente visible el YuGiOh!.

- entraré a esta pagina, tal vez vendan el "Señor de los vientos" de Tao, y así pueda empatarlo...(n.n)...


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda!!!!, el 2007 ah empezado, y el fic debe continuar. Mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews!, me ayudaron a destrabar la inspiración y que llegará libremente a este fic (¿por qué eso me hace pensar en una tubería?, en fin U.U), para que los aburro con mi plática cuando todos sabemos que lo que quieren es leer el fic, así que los dejo con él!!!_

_**Capitulo 4: La verdad del Yugi. **_

Para segundo de secundaría ya me había despabilado un poco.

Alex va caminando por la escuela con los ojos abiertos... pero mirando hacía arriba.

Alex de cualquier forma cae en una zanja.

Conserje:- joven, ya le dije que por aquí no hay paso... ¡deje de venirse por acá!

-¡no hasta que esa zanja me las pague!... ¡te maldigo comité de nuevas obras para el colegio! ¡te maldigo!

Una pelota de soccer está apunto de golpear a Alex en la cara, pero este la esquiva. Sin embargo, una pelota de americano llega de la nada y lo golpea en la entrepierna. Derribándolo con un intenso dolor

Tao: - lo curioso es que nadie en la escuela juega americano... – sigue viendo a Alex retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Hace esto como 3 minutos – sí, que curioso... – se aleja, dejando a Alex retorciéndose en el suelo.

Alex: ¡que no me vas a ayudar maldito bastardo!

Y hablando de Tao y de despabilarse, finalmente había caído en su juego. Por fin, y en parte por intervención divina, me había dado cuenta que inventaba los efectos de sus cartas. Y con esta valiosa información, podíamos jugar al tu por tu

Alex: - y cuando destruyes en batalla a mi tomate místico, su jugo se esparce por el estadio cubriendo a todos los monstruos y fusionándolos, volviéndolos... – Alex hace ademán de grandeza al estilo Yugi - ¡El supremo mutante de jugo de tomate!

Tao:- ¡oh no, mi señor de los vientos ah sido absorbido!, pero contra tu tomate invocaré a el Dragon Alado de Ra, y utilizaré multiplícate para hacer un ejercito del Dragón Alado de Ra

Alex: - entonces llamaré a... ¡el monstruo cosa azul!, que niega el efecto de Ra.

Sí, ya estábamos a mano, pero el estilo de juego de nuestra escuela poco había cambiado, si no es que había empeorado.

Bueno o malo, Tao y yo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores duelistas en la zona, y nuestro estilo de juego se estaba difundiendo (todos buscaban un tomate místico y un señor de los vientos). Tao seguía siendo invencible, pero yo era el siguiente después de él, pero aún así le daba batalla

Alex: - ¡sí!, ¡gané este encuentro!... vamos 27 –1, y estoy apunto de alcanzarte.

Tao: -Zzzz(UoU)... ¿eh, que?... ¡gol del Toluca!... Zzzz...- se vuelve a dormir

Alex: - esto atenta de todas las formas posibles contra la escasa dignidad que poseo... en fin (n.n) – lentamente y sin hacer ruido me voy acercando a su baraja.

Tao: - zzzz... ¡deja eso! ... zzz – me da un manotazo cuando mis dedos están a unos centímetros de las cartas, aunque claro, sin despertarse.

Alex: - algo de brujo hay en mi amigo, lo sé. (o.o) – reviso mi reloj – hay cielos...

Tao: (aún medio dormido) - ¿qué?, ¿ya hay que entrar a clases?

Alex: - mucho mejor... descubrí una nueva hora en el día.

Tao: ¿qué?

Alex: sí, son las: "batería agotada" en punto (xD)

Bueno, lo importante aquí era que éramos los Yugi y Kaiba de la escuela. Y todos nos respetaban.

Voz a lo lejos: -¡ya deja las tarjetitas ya estás grande!

O casi. En fin, pero esa etapa de mi vida como duelista estaba apunto de terminar.

Estaba yo chateando tranquilamente, cuando recordé algo de suma importancia, que había olvidado tiempo atrás.

Alex: ¡ahora que recuerdo!... – voltea a ver hacía un cajón. Una revista sobresale de allí, y en su cubierta posterior está escrita la pagina de Internet de una tienda de juegos conocida como ArleX - ¡olvide meter la ropa en la noche! (xD), cielos, mi jefa me va a matar...

Cuando metí la ropa, guardé la mía en el cajón de la revista, y saqué esta para hojearla. Volví a ver el anuncio de la página de Internet, y antes de que volviera a olvidarlo por todo un año, y ya que la computadora seguía encendida, entré a la página.

Todo parecía normal. Una tienda en línea de cartas. Ya que mi familia estaba en contra de la compra por Internet desde que vieron en las noticias un reportaje sobre los fraudes virtuales, no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver el catálogo.

Claro, hasta que encontré un acceso a un foro, sobre el Yugioh. Sin pensar en las múltiples consecuencias que eso tendría, di clic, y me suscribí.

Duelista uno: ¿y nunca les a pasado que han desperdiciado la removida de un Nobleman con un seracher en vez de ganar un flip?

Duelista dos: a quien no. Pero lo que en serio en gacho son los combos destructores de un turno. Una vez que usaron Barrel behind the door con un Ring, en un berseck, yo creí que no sería mucho pero en ese instante también puso chivos y united.

Duelista tres: y eso que no han visto a yata, el daño de batalla te lo quitas con una counter, pero como es Triger no desactivas el efectt y de cualquier forma le seteas todo el juego.

Seguí leyendo cosas similares por como una hora, con una cara de idiota que ¡dios mío!, que bueno que nadie traía una cámara en ese instante, y con miles de signos de interrogación surgiendo sobre mi linda cabeza. Finalmente llegué a una lógica conclusión sobre todo lo que estaba pasando allí.

Alex: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!! PAPÁ LOS MARCIANOS HAN TOMADO EL CONTROL EL INTERNET!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LLAMEN A MAUSAN, A CARLOS TREJO, A CHUWACKA Y A...!!!!

Seguí gritando y corriendo en círculos cerca de 20 minutos hasta que mi mamá llego y me dio mi "Nervocalm" (de venta con el doctor simi n.n xD). Una vez con el efecto psicotrópico activo ya pocas cosas me podían sorprender y seguí leyendo los foros. Sin embargo, para evitar alguna otra sorpresita desagradable decidí dejar el de tarjetas y entré al que hablaba del Anime.

Fan girl 1: ¡Atem!

Fan Girl 2: ¡Cutteeeeee!!!!… ¡Seto!

Fan Girl 3: ¡¡¡Super Cuteeeeeee!!!!… ¡Bakura!

Fan girl 4: ¡Hiper cuteeeee!!!! … ¡Malik!

Y la discusión seguía así por 5 paginas más. A pesar de esto seguía tranquilo... digo, mi imagen perfecta del Bakura diabólico que envía gente al reino de las sombras quedó echa trizas desde entonces, y ni se diga de Marik. Pero la verdadera sorpresa no llegaría hasta entrar a la galería del foro...

Alex: - ¿ese es Kaiba?... ¿y esta con Joey?... ¿y porque está su mano allí?... ¡dios mío que le está haciendo Bakura a Marik!... ¿y porque Yami ve así a Yugi?... ¡OH POR RA DÍGANME QUE ESE NO ES MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Para superar la traumática experiencia que fue mi primer el cuento con el arte Yaoi, que no idea tenía que fuera tan abundante en esta serie, regresé a los foros del juego de tarjetas, y entré en el primer tema que me pareció bueno: "¿cuál es tu carta favorita?"

Duelista1: para mi es Torrential, te ayuda un buen en una situación difícil

Duelista2: la mía es Maraunding... es peque pero es un infeliz.

Seguían hablando de cartas que estaba seguro de que no existían, ya que jamás habían aparecido en la serie. Sin embargo, decidí contestarles

Alex-cuarto dios egipcio (firma: ¡Ríndanse ante el poder de las sombras egipcias!) Dice: pues mi favorita es la que tiene mi amigo Tao, El señor de los Vientos. Como manipula el viento es la ley...

Duelista1: ¿y esa cual es?

Duelista2: no es el que es como las Arpies pero en masculino?

Duelista3: no, ese es el Arpies Brother. Este chavo habla de otra, ¿de que expansión es?, chance la tengo.

Duelista2: toy checando el YVD, no ta en expasión... a de ser promo... de la Shonen o de torneo... parece que aquí tenemos un novato que es buen duelista.

Alex: je je, gracias n.n... y no les hablo de promo, - no captaba eso de promo- les hablo del señor de los vientos. Es un monstruo, 4 estrellas, 1700 ataque, tipo viento. Es un mono verde con corrientes de aire a su alrededor. No puede ser atacado porque desvía los disparos con sus corrientes de viento, y con el viento igual absorbe todo el poder del oponente, además de que si llegas a matarlo, puede revivir hasta 3 veces.

A pesar de que los estaba leyendo, pude sentir el tenso instante de silencio, y la estupefacción que rodeó a los duelistas del foro.

Duelista1: es este? – puso una imagen de mi tan admirado señor de los vientos.

Alex: sip, ese mero... ya se me hacía raro que no conocieran una carta tan buena.

Un grito virtual llenó todo el foro, y se dice que se oyó hasta donde las locas daban sacrificios humanos a la deidad doble BakuraMarik (doble no porque sean dos xD). Un grito que decía:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOO000000000BBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!

Aunque no tenía idea de lo que aquello significaba, sabía que había dejado de ser un experto en el juego, y había caído a ser algo más...

Después del grito siguieron las carcajadas virtuales.

Duelista1: ese es nada más Shilphed. Remueve un wind pa llamarlo y te tira una de la mano si es destruido en batalla. Su efecto no encaja en ningún deck, ya que los wind no suelen descartar, y te desequilibra los de descarte por el hecho de tener que remover.

Alex: ah... bueno... (o.o??)

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Ellos sabían de memoria el efecto de una carta que para mi casi nadie había visto. Y no sólo eso, la declaraban débil y común... quizás, con la ayuda de estos chicos, el legado falso de Tao estaba apunto de caer, y me podría alzar como algo mucho mejor... ahora era algo más.

Pero primero, debía aprender muchas cosas, y olvidar algunas más... – pensé sacando con dificultad de mi bolsillo, la gruesa baraja de 200 cartas.

Duelista1: ¿sabían que van a sacar una baraja de Dragones?

Duelista2: síp. Ojalá traiga buena estrategia, los masked le jalarían bien, y hay varios apoyos para ese tipo, como el rage. Si sacan más respaldo mejor...

Alex: ¿creen que traiga a Slifer, el ojiazul y el ojos rojos?... a lo mejor hasta a Ra.

Todos:. .. NO0B!!!

Alex: sí, como sea (-.-), alguien sabe lo que hace una carta llamada "tomate místico":)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: El Duelista Callejero, y La idea de Tao. **_

- ¡AJÁ!.

- ¿qué?

- ¡AJÁ JA JA JAAA!!!

- ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿QUÉ?

- AJÁ JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAA!!!

- ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué...?

- ¡okey!, ya capté tu idea,

A primera hora del día siguiente, encaré a Tao y me dispuse a exigirle cuentas de una buena vez por todas.

- eh encontrado tu truco.

- ¿qué?

- eh averiguado toda la verdad.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ya no podrás vivir engañando a la gente

- Alex no sé de que...

- finalmente eh descubierto el secreto,

- pero...

- eh desenterrado el tesoro, sacado el pastel del horno, exprimido el barro, y otras comparaciones metafóricas igual de escasas en creatividad...

- te juro que no... ¿qué? (o.ó)

- confiesa ahora y tal vez la culpa sea menor.

- pero...

- confiesa.

- pero...

- ¡confiesa!

- pero...

- ¡CONFIESA!

- pero...

- ¡CONFIESAAAA!!!

Momentos de silencio. Tao cierra los ojos, toma aire, y empieza.

- esta bien, lo admito: yo plagié la idea de "buscando a Nemo", escondí a Sadam Husein en un baño portátil de la zona rosa por 3 meses, le di a Carlos V la idea de mezclar chocolate con Chamoy, estoy organizando un cierre en avenida reforma con un partido izquierdista y me comí tu postre del miércoles.

- ¡AJÁ JAAA!!! ¡¡Lo sabía!! ... un momento – Alex mirada de estupefacción y algunos parpadeos. – no, no lo sabía. Pero, ¡Tao!, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?! – la mirada de Alex cambia drásticamente a angustia, tristeza y decepción - ¡guardaba ese postre para el jueves! xD

- pero es que era un pingüino, y tu sabes que son mi debilidad... – la mirada de Tao se vuelve maniática- los necesito.

- en verdad tienes un problema. ¡esas porquerías están destruyéndote!, bajaste de calificaciones, ya no hablas con tu familia, ya no eres el mismo... te digo que ya hay clínicas...

- ¡jamás!, ya te dije que no tengo nada, ¡yo cuando quiera los dejo!...

- si claro, eso dices siempre... como sea, no me refería a nada de eso, ¡me refería a tu forma de jugar YuGiOh!, descubrí que es completamente ilegal; ninguno de tus efectos es real, no puedes sacar más de una carta por turno, y no existe ninguna carta llamada "Malacatonche Oscuro"

- y se te olvido mencionar que las cartas mágicas no deben tener puntos de ataque y defensa.

- ¡ah y encima eso!... y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- que no me estas diciendo nada nuevo. Ya sabía todo eso. (u.ú)

Momentos de silencio. Alex cara máxima de estupefacción. (°O°)

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- todo este tiempo eh sabido más o menos como se juega en verdad el YuGiOh!. Pero aquí nadie lo sabe, y es bastante tardado encontrar a alguien que lo sepa, y aún más enseñarles a todos a jugarlo bien. Así que decidí jugar como ellos, y mira, resulte ser bueno en ello.

Alex continua con la cara de máxima estupefacción. Una planta seca del desierto cruza la habitación de un lado a otro, empujada por el aire.

- hey, ¿de donde salió eso? (o.ó)

- ¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO SABÍAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TRAMPA Y TE VALÍA?! – estalló Alex.

- sí, más o menos (o.o)

Alex cae petrificado.

- tienes que entender. Muchos duelistas somos más oscuros que otros, y tenemos una forma más amenazante de jugar.- Tao se cubre la mitad de la cara con su sudadera a modo de capa, para darle más misterio a la cosa – somos los duelistas que no jugamos en tiendas lujosas y según las reglas, los duelistas ocultos... ¡los duelistas callejeros! – concluye con una gran exclamación triunfal. - ¿entiendes Alex?... ¿Alex? – este sigue en el suelo - ¿oye Alex? – toma una vara salida de la nada, y empieza a picar con ella a Alex en las costillas - ¿Alex?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ los duelistas callejeros?

-a mi eso me suena como unos tipos que se ponen a jugar con sus cartas en una banqueta.

- no es precisamente eso (n.nU). son los duelistas piratas que inventan sus reglas. Y necesito que ustedes me ayuden a descifrar los verdaderos efectos de sus cartas

como notan, mi primera acción contra los duelistas callejeros fue buscar apoyo. Y el único apoyo que conocía, era el de los duelistas de ArleX

- pues ya que. Ya no han posteado nada más interesante (u.u), a ver, tu nada más descríbenos la carta...

- es un chango enorme...

- Gorila Bersek-2000atk-siempre-debe-atacar-a-menos-que-lo-bloquee-un-efecto-si-cambia-a-defensa-se-muere.

- ahh... (o.o)… ¡wow!, si que son Buenos. Hay otro, es un ninja negro...

- armed-ninja-flipealo-tira-una-magia.

- (o.o)

Seguimos así por otro largo rato más, hasta que me sentía listo para encarar a Tao al día siguiente.

- orale. Bueno, gracias, creo que ya me tengo que ir...

- a-tu-casa-tu-mamá-hizo-pollo-a-ti-no-te-gusta-lo-meterás-por-la-aspiradora-como-en-el-comercial-la-aspiradora-se-tapará-tu-papá-te-regañará-tres-y-media-horas-tu-madre-simplemente-te-castigará-una-semana.

- (O.O) brujo, en serio que esto ya me esta dando miedo, ¿será cierto que el Yugi es cosa del diablo?

- ¡Mi señor sólo quiere darle entretenimiento a la juventud!!! ¡¡¡el proyecto Pokémon fracasó pero no tienen pruebas recientes de que fuera nocivo!!!... Aún

... digo... eh... hasta mañana Alex (n.n)... y haz como que nunca dije lo que dije – duelista mirada diabólica- o tu alma sufrirá... ¡okey hasta mañana, descansa! (n.n)

temiendo por la seguridad de mi alma, o la cordura de mi maestro duelista, MoZey, me fui a mi casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunos días después, el viernes de esa semana para ser exactos.

Alex va caminando con los ojos cerrados por el borde de una banqueta de la escuela, haciendo equilibrio en esta.

- okey, creo que ya estoy dominando esto... pronto desarrollaré mi sexto sentido, y estaré en camino de dominar el séptimo sentido; el octavo que es el Arayashiki, el sentido arácnido y tal vez hasta el sentido común que tanto dice mi abue que me falta...

¡ZAS!.

- o tal vez me rompa toda mi tatema # cuando se me acabe la banqueta... ¡auch!.

- ambas posibilidades sonaban bien para mi. Y míralo de este modo, si no dominaste el Arayashiki, ya alcanzaste la "caída estilo Anime"

Voltee a ver quien me hablaba. Tao se asomaba desde la ventana de nuestro salón.

- ¿qué no se supone que estás castigado?

- _estoy _castigado. Pero ya terminé la mayoría, ni Bart simpson lo habría hecho mejor.

Me asomé por la ventana a ver de que hablaba. El pizarrón estaba cubierto de arriba abajo con cientos de garabatos inteligibles que después de un rato identifique como la letra de Tao. Había una frase escrita con ellos, que se repetía por toda la pizarra.

"No debo cuestionar la sexualidad del profesor de historia" 

- en serio no debiste, ¿sabías que tiene un hijo?

- él se lo busca (u.ú)... aunque ahora que lo pienso, siento lastima del pobre niño (o.o), como sea, ¿quieres jugar YuGiOh?

- ¿a través de la ventana? ¿donde planeas poner las cartas?

- en mi brazo, ¡como si fuera un dueldisk invisible!

- (-.-)...¡no!

- bueno, ¿quieres ir en la tarde a la plaza a jugar?

- no puedo, mi mamá me castigo una semana, después de que mi papá me regañó por tres horas y media exactas.

- ¿y exactamente porque te regañaron y castigaron tus padres?

- no te conviene saber... ¡te maldigo MoZey! ¡Te maldigo!

Una voz escabrosa responde entonces desde el cielo.

- ¡no puedes! ¡tengo más puntos de vida que tu! ¡y yo lo veo todo!... incluyendo el vestidor de las porristas... ¡y también lo sé todo!... incluyendo tu código en el Hotmail...

-¡oh poderoso maestro!... ¡ilumíname con tu sabiduría!- Alex se inclina ante la voz.

Tao: (o.o?) eh… Alex?... sabes que ese es el conserje y no tu maestro MoZey, ¿verdad?

-¡NO ES CIERTO!... ¡yo soy MoZey!, ¡tu poderoso maestro que lo ve y lo sabe todo!

- claro que no. Eres el conserje Don Eustaquio, el que le dicen "el tipo de la vocezota", que se subió al techo para reparar la gotera que me cae a mi...

-¡y te va a seguir cayendo si no te callas chamaco #!, ¡que no vez que por fin puedo vengarme de este escuincle # que siempre se va por donde están haciendo zanjas!

- (-.-U) ya Don Eustaquio mejor repare la gotera de Tao – Alex se levanta - Debí saber que mi maestro sólo se manifiesta a través de la computadora, que triste (u.u)

- pues si ya que, se cometen errores (ó.o). en fin, la cosa es, ¿cuándo podrás jugar Yugi conmigo?

- pues la verdad no sé – respondí con tono desgastado.

- no te noto con muchas ganas (o.ó)

- y tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que... ya me está aburriendo jugar YuGiOh!.

- ah... ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!!!!

Se dice que este grito de Tao se escuchó hasta el kinder que estaba al final del pueblo, claro que nadie pudo ir a confirmarlo.

- pero, ¿por qué?, ¡no puedes!, ¿con quien jugaría yo?... ¡además el fic se llama "Mi Carta de Yugi Está en Chino" si dejas de jugar se acaba el fic, y apenas vamos 4 episodios... ¿qué pasaría con la parte en la que se organiza esa orgía con la Maga Oscura y...?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO VAMOS A HACER ESO!!!!!!!... la maguita es sagrada (u.u). además, no sé, ya no le veo el chiste a jugar pirata, es nada más lanzar cartas a lo idiota, no es reto, es aburrido. Ya no quiero seguir jugando.

- pero entonces no tienes porque dejar de jugar.

- ¿a no?

- no, la solución es simple. Vuélvete duelista de torneo, juega según las reglas. Sé que jugar así es más coco y más emocionante. Tu puedes ir seguido a la capital, allí hay muchos jugadores auténticos.

- ¿y que onda contigo?

- ¿yo?. pues igual jugaré según las reglas, aunque sin cartas originales. Podremos jugar entre los dos. la verdad es que sé los efectos reales de cada carta pirata que poseo. Y créeme, no las escogí al azar, es una buena baraja juegues como duelista callejero o real. Y quien sabe, tal vez algún día compre una original.

- pues supongo que está bien – me quedé pensando un buen rato sobre la propuesta de Tao, hasta que una idea cruzó por mi mente, una idea que frustraba por completo nuestros planes - ¡No hay forma posible de que me alcance el dinero para una baraja original!

- ¿qué?

- la primera vez que quería comprarme una baraja, la busqué en la capital, y me la daban original. Pero no me alcanzó para comprarla y por eso empecé con las piratas.

- rayos, eh allí un problema.

Nos quedamos pensando un buen rato como solucionar el problema. hasta que a Tao se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡tengo una idea!.

- sí lo sé, acabo de narrarlo...

- (¬¬) ¿quieres hablar conmigo en vez de con el público?... ¡en serio tengo una gran idea!.

- pues dila.

- es muy simple... ¡organicemos un torneo!

- ¿qué?

- hay muchos duelistas en la escuela. Y a todos les gustaría un desafío así. Podemos cobrar por la entrada, y juntaríamos para tu baraja.

- suena bien. Pero creo que necesitamos algo un poco más fuerte para atraer gente.

- sí lo sé. Además de que competirán contra nosotros dos, los mejores de la escuela, si ganan, se llevarán la baraja del segundo mejor duelista de la escuela.

- ¿cuál baraja?

Tao puso los ojos en blanco.

- okey, no fui tan claro... ¡Tu baraja pirata!. Quien gane se llevará ese bonche de cartas inservibles, mientras que tu conseguirás tu baraja autentica.

Iba a gritar, a mandarlo a Tombuctú y más lejos, y hacerle experimentar mis nuevos poderes con el "Arayashiki", pero en vez de eso, y recapacitándolo mejor.

- de vez en cuando sale una gran idea de esa cabeza llena de cabello mal peinado, ¿sabías?

- sí, estoy conciente (n.n)

- de cualquier forma conseguiré la baraja nueva, y si gano podré quedarme con mi baraja vieja también. Y aún si perdiera, en el torneo podría despedirme de mi baraja en paz... Tao, vamos a hacerlo!.

- ¡a darle que es mole de olla!

- ¿quién te dice esas frases, tu abuelito?

- sí... :(

- (UoU)u

Y así empezó, el fin de una etapa, y el inicio de otra.

# Tatema: termino coloquial mexicano para "Cabeza"

# Chamaco/Escuincle: termino despectivo para niño o joven.


	5. Chapter 5

XDxDxD 5: El torneo, 1era parte xDxDxDxD 

_El sol esperanzador brilla en lo alto. Era un nuevo amanecer, una nueva oportunidad de gloria y fama para aquellos que sueñan alto. Aquel día, Alex había despertado con la gran energía y vitalidad que lo caracterizaban. _

- ¡ESTUPIDO DESPERTADOR PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!

Alex saca de quien sabe donde un pollo de goma, golpea al despertador con este, y sigue durmiendo en su cama. Baba pegada a la almohada, y una anarquía de cabello negro sobre su cabeza.

- (UoU)zzzzz... ¡No Mozey ya no me pegues (-O-)!... zzzzz..zzzz (U-U)

10 minutos después.

- ¡se te hace tarde! ¡se te hace tarde! ¡se te hace tarde! ¡se te hace tarde!...

Entre las 6 y las 7 de la mañana, en temporada escolar, parecía que esta era la única frase que la madre de Alex conocía. En cuanto a Alex, arrastraba la cobija por toda la casa, mientras intentaba peinarse con el tenedor, y picar el huevo frito del desayuno con el peine. Milagrosamente, llegó bien a la escuela sin mayor contratiempo que un microbúsero medio demente, y una confusión con una monja por el termino "remolacha". Un día normal en su vida.

- estas conciente de que tienes huevo frito en el pelo ¿verdad?. – fue el comentario matutino de Tao

- es la moda... ¬¬.

- ¿qué no la moda era llevar Pan Francés en el pelo?

- ¡no!, eso fue la semana pasada. ¬¬

Un tipo pasa por allí con Pan francés en el pelo, escucha a los amigos, y se aleja llorando.

- dios, mi vida ya no puede perder más sentido.

- nah!. Créeme, hasta que no debas pelear por tu novia con un Ornitorrinco, no abras llegado al límite de la decencia y la lógica – en ese instante pasa una chica abrazando a un Ornitorrinco a su pecho. Le echa una mirada asesina a Tao y se sigue – en especial si pierdes ¬¬...

Alex sólo golpea su frente.

- ¿cómo sea, trajiste lo que te encargué?

Tao saca un paquete de su mochila. Lo abre y descubre una baraja de micas transparentes, con papelitos plateados dentro de ella.

- mi estimado "Alex Kaiba": sus cartas localizadoras.

Alex toma las cartas, y las mira con alegría.

- excelente "Yami Tao". Si seguimos haciendo las cosas tal y como fue el torneo de ciudad batallas, más y más gente querrá inscribirse.

- sabía que dirías eso – Tao saca esta vez una larga peluca blanca y un palo con una bola de unicel en la punta, todo pintado de dorado. Se pone la primera y empuña el segundo contra Alex - ¡ahora serás mi siervo mental!... ¡te ordeno que me traigas las cartas de los dioses, hagas mi tarea, y me prepares un Sándwich!

- ¬¬-

- ¿qué? (o.o) es un uso creativo para el báculo del Milenio... no sé porque Marik no lo haría

- como sea, ven, vamos a pegar los carteles que hice por toda la escuela.

- claro – Tao se le queda viendo a uno de los carteles que Alex la extiende – oye, te quedó muy bien este Feral Imp rosa...

- es una maga oscura ¬¬...

- ahh... ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡por todo lo que es sagrado, esto una blasfemia!.. pero bueno, ya que, tendremos que pegarlos (u.u)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el resto del día, Tao y Alex se la pasaron pegando los carteles por toda la escuela. cada salón, cada pasillo, donde quiera que hubiera una pared, allí estarían, doquiera que el diurex sobraba, allí estarían, doquiera que...

_Publico: ¡okey ya entendimos tu punto!_

¬¬. Bueno, para la hora de salida, sería muy sorprendente que quedará algún duelista que no se hubiera enterado:

Los gandallas se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar una invitación al torneo de Yugi, en lugar del letrero clásico de "Patéame" en la espalda del nerd del salón

Prácticamente todo el periódico mural de la escuela, estaba tapizado con el cartel, obstruyendo la parte que decía que el supervisor vendría el día siguiente.

El profesor de historia hizo todo un espectáculo en la cafetería cuando casi se ahogó con un pedazo de torta, ya que las instrucciones de primeros auxilios le indicaban que "llevará una baraja de mínimo 70 cartas". Todos lo celebraron.

-------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente.

Alex está en posición de flor de loto sentado en el escritorio del profe. Su baraja esta extendida frente a él, y tiene los ojos cerrados. Tao esta a su lado cubierto con una toalla café, a modo de capucha. No hay nadie más en el salón, que esta apenas a iluminado.

- hoy comienzan las inscripciones, el receso esta apunto de comenzar – dice primero Tao. – sabes es curioso, la mitad del fic a transcurrido en la escuela, pero jamás eh visto que tomemos clase...

- ¡calla vasallo! debemos estar listos, tanto física como mentalmente para recibir a los contendientes. Esta será la gran prueba de su vida... exceptuando cuando se casen, entren a la universidad, se les muera algún familiar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera

Tao solamente asiente con los ojos cerrados.

- pero al final sólo tu y yo ganaremos, ellos solamente será peldaños, para que al final... ¡dominemos el mundo!

tenso instante de silencio. Una gota de sudor estilo Anime sale por la nuca de Tao.

- ejem, ejem...o compremos mis nuevas cartas. Lo que ocurra primero...

Tao nuevamente asiente. Otro tenso instante de silencio.

- ¿por qué yo tengo que ser el vasallo?

- porque yo no tengo toallas cafés...

- ¬¬

Otro instante se silencio. Los dos amigos esperan. Finalmente, la puerta del salón comienza a abrirse lentamente con un chirrido, dejando entrar una línea de luz.

- ¡entra joven duelista, que ansía llegar a la gloria!- dice con voz grave y profunda Tao.

- ¡ALEJANDRO BAJÉSE DEL ESCRITORIO AHORA MISMO!

El profesor de historia entra en el salón. Regaña a Alex un buen rato sobre que los escritorios no fueron hechos para sentarse, y sobre cuanto le costaría si llegará a romperlo, y sale del salón hecho una furia. Después de unos instantes, la gotita de sudor estilo anime se hace presente en la nuca de ambos

- y... ¿por qué no te bajaste?

- ¿qué crees que eh intentado hacer?... se me durmieron mis piernitas TT-TT... ¡¿cómo rayos le hace Shaka para estar así todo el día!?

Otro instante de silencio.

- ¿por qué crees que el de historia allá venido aquí en primer lugar?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta. La puerta se vuelve a abrir, y entre el profesor de historia a través de esta. Su cara está roja y juguetea con sus dedos. Tao y Alex solamente lo miran.

- ¿me dejan participar en su torneo?

**Caída en masa estilo Anime. **

- no cree que ya está algo grande profe (n.nU)

- ¿no creen que puedo reprobarlos?

ante la fría lógica, Alex pregunta el nombre del profesor, recibe la cooperación y le entrega su "carta localizadora"

- una ultima cosa mi "ni tan joven" Duelista – dice Alex, volviendo al tonito de "soy casi Shaka" - ¿cuál es su carta más rara, que deberá apostar?

- es el "Dark Paladin"..

- okey. Apunta Tao.

"¿qué crees que encima soy tu secretario o que onda? ¬¬" Tao apunta.

Como los dos amigos aún no habían visto el desenlace del torneo de Ciudad batallas, no tenían ni la más remota idea, de lo que esa carta les iba a causar después, ni mucho menos con quien se estaban metiendo

Después del profe, fueron llegando uno tras otro, duelistas mucho más normales.

- ¿qué carta apuntas?

- El Mago Oscuro...

- Slifer...

- esta tortuga, no sé que hace pero brilla: mira...

(o casi)

- digamos que cuando lo atacan, se multiplica volviéndose tres monstruos, ¿vale?

- ¡claro!

Ya me había vuelto experto en inventar efectos para ese entonces (n.nU)

Al final del día, había como 20 Duelistas en total inscritos, todo estaba listo para que el torneo comenzara al día siguiente. Tao y Alex habían tenido que seguir toda la tarde al director desde el estacionamiento, hasta lugares como el baño y la cafetería, para que este se hartara y les concediera el permiso para usar las mesas de la biblioteca, así que no habría problema con el lugar.

Las reglas serían simples. Primero todos lucharían contra todos los que quisieran en la biblioteca. Los que obtuvieran 4 cartas localizadoras, pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

En la siguiente ronda, debían tomar un papelito con un número, para ver contra quien les tocaba pelear, y así irían peleando, hasta que al final sólo quedaran 3 (el número no resultó par, así que tuvieron que hacer que la final fuera un duelo triple). En esos tres, los lugares quedarían conforme fueran siendo eliminados, quedando al final sólo uno como campeón.

"sólo es cosa de esperar, vencer a unos duelistas... y la baraja será mía" pensaba Alex, mientras veía la lista de los duelistas inscritos. Tao y Alex habían acordado que no combatirían al mismo tiempo para que al menos uno supervisara los encuentros, además de que contaban con la ayuda de algunos amigos que no jugaban Yugi, pero mas o menos lo entendían. "ya muy pronto, podré jugar como los grandes" seguía pensando.

-¿qué es ese ruido? – pregunta de pronto Tao, recargándose en el escritorio.

- ¿mhhh? (o.o?)

¡CRASH!!!!

El escritorio se desmorona bajo el peso de los dos, dejándolos adoloridos en el suelo, en medio de los pedazos del escritorio...

- lo dicho, deben dar mejor material escolar a las escuelas (o)

- o hay, me duele mi... orgullo...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEJANDRO!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡GUSTAVO!!!!!!

- en la...(oU)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que yo no sabía, era que el primer torneo, estaba por empezar, aguardándome con una gran sorpresa...

"será fácil ganar este torneo. Una pequeña práctica para el nacional" una sonrisa surco su rostro. "...y para quedar bien con los alumnos" Empezó a pasar las cartas de su baraja de una mano a otra, provocando que las micas azul eléctrico que las cubrían resplandecieran a contra luz, al igual que el pequeño pedazo de aluminio holográfico en la esquina de cada una.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **Bien, pues ya empezó el torneo!!!. Otra vez, gracias a los k me dejaron Reviews, aún cuando estos no sean tan buenos, me ayudan a ver si estoy mal, e intentar mejorar al menos un poco. Aunque siento que no logré mucho en este capitulo (u.u). La verdad cuando organicé el torneo no fue tan gracioso en realidad, así que tuve que forzarlo un poco. Espero que aún así les allá gustado_, _y los pueda leer en la próxima (n.n)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ion El Torneo. Parte 1 ½ (o la advertencia de Yami-Yugi) **_

+ Día de inscripciones. 6. 00 PM - 16 Horas para el inicio del Torneo +

_Tenía que estar listo, quería ganar, iba a hacerlo, nada me distraería de mi meta.. exceptuando quizás el Calabozo de Agua del Zelda... _

Alex: - por Farore, Din y Nayru, ¿a que clase de Sico- sádico Sexual se le ocurrió programar semejante laberinto?... y lo peor es que a toda una generación le parece divertido estarse rompiendo la cabeza con las consolas – Alex sigue jugando muy animadamente – ¿ a donde va el mundo señor?... ¡AH SÍIIII!!!!, MUERE SHADOW-LINK, EN TU CARA!!!!... ¿tiene cara?

_Bueno, de spués de eso, toda mi concentración se desvió (ahora sí) hacía el torneo del día siguiente. No iba a perder, debía prepararme con todo y para todo. Y sólo conocía a una persona que me podía preparar..._

Mozey : (hablándole a Alex desde la compu, con la cámara web) – si en verdad deseas ganar este torneo, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga, sin preguntas... ¿entendiste?

Alex: (°-°) en realidad no, ¿qué quieres decir con...?

Mozey: ¡sin preguntas!... ahora, trae un sapo, el más grande que encuentres en tu jardín...

Alex: eh... okey (ó.o)

Alex se va unos instantes, después regresa con un enorme sapo en las manos (ve tu a saber como le hizo, pues su patio es de concreto)

Mozey: ahora, quiero que te lo comas, pero no lo trages.

Alex se le queda viendo a Mozey en la pantalla, y al sapo en sus manos, alternativamente.

Alex: "¡oye!, se parecen... digo..." - ¿estás seguro que...?

Mozey: ¡¡¡calla NO0B!!!, te eh dicho que sin preguntas... ahora, debes chupar el sapo para obtener tu meta.

Alex, sin otra opción, y con una mueca de infinito asco, se mete el sapo a la boca, y lo empieza a chupar.

Alex: Sñas ñsnuno q... (_Diccionario, español-chupa sapos/chupa-sapos español activado!!!!):_ ¿estas seguro que...?)

Mozey: ¡ya te eh dicho que sin preguntas!, ahora, quiero que cantes la canción de los tomatitos del comercial, sin sacarte el sapo de la boca

Alex: Bueno... _¡estaban los tomatitos!, muy contentitos... _¿oye estás seguro de que esto me va a ayudar?

Mozey: (grabando con su cámara web): en realidad no mucho, pero me va a hacer derrocar a Edgar en YouTube... xD xD

El sapo sale volando, estrellándose contra la pantalla de la computadora.

Alex: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ, AHORA SÍ TE MANDO EL VIRUS DEL PAVO EN BIKINI!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto...

la canción "Ojo de Tigre" suena a todo volumen en el cuarto de Tao. Sus cartas están regadas por todo el lugar, como sacudidas por un ciclón o un entrenamiento inusualmente intenso, y se escucha a Tao respirar con dificultad.

Tao: -ah...ah... ah! ja ja ja ja!!! ... embobado (frente a la computadora) ¡Te bañaron Edgar! xD, ja ja ja... saben debería estar practicando para el torneo de mañana (o.ó)... ¡ah, sólo un video más! XD – mueve unas cosas en la computadora, y luego - ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... ¡te bañaron en versión Star Wars Edgar!!!! Ja ja ja ja ja – empieza a no poder respirar bien por la risa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Día del torneo. 3.00 Am – 7 Horas para el inicio del torneo.

Alex está durmiendo, retorciéndose en su cama, intranquilo.

+ Estimado lector, Las siguientes rayitas no significan decodificación en la página o su computadora, sino que se está entrando en una secuencia transcurrida en un plano de sueño+

                               

Todo a mi alrededor es niebla, mucha niebla blanca y oscuridad, oscuridad.

Alex: - ¿donde me encuentro?... ¡cof!, cof!... ¡wey no manches!, con tanta niebla ni respirar se puede, cof, cof!!

El camión que estaba pasando frente a Alex termina de pasar, y con el se lleva todo el humo que despedía.

Alex: - ah, era eso, por un momento pensé que estaba en el DF o en una secuencia soñada.

Chuwacka vestido de toga: - claro que no, maldito demente... – dice con un tono muy decente y propio - estos padawans, ya no conocen el significado del recanecatzia – se aleja como flotando.

Alex: - el maestro Chuwacka tiene razón, el recanecatzia ya no es lo que era... un momento...- se queda pensando - ¡Joder, Una secuencia soñada! – se mira así mismo – al menos esta vez estoy vestido, pero ¿dónde está mi armadura Plateada?, sin ella no aparecerá mi maestro Orfeo... ¿o será de esas secuencias soñadas con la Maga Oscura :D?

Voz profunda y misteriosa: - ¡Aaaaaleeeexxx...!

Alex: O.Ouu... eso es nuevo...

Voz profunda y misteriosa: - ¡Aaaaaleeeex!!!!

Alex: ¿será la llorona, el chupacabras, mi hermano cuando está crudo...? son los únicos seres que hacen ese tipo de ruidos...

Voz: ¡¿¿QUÉ?!!!, claro que no imbécíl. Mi voz es mucho más bonita, ¿no has oído que es de las voces más sexys del Anime?

Alex: ¡vamos, dime quien eres!!!

Voz: ¡no!, ¡adivina!, tengo un peinado en punta, me visto usando un montón de cinturones apretados color azul, y mi principal adorno es un colgije dorado con una cadena.

Alex: ¿alguna clase de sado-masoquista?, ¿Marilyn Manson?, ¿el jefe de la banda que grafitea en mi calle?... ya sé!!!, ¡Don Eustaquio, el conserje, al que le dicen el tipo de la vocezota!!!

Voz: ¡¡¡a que eres dawn o que carajo pasa contigo!!!! Te daré otra pista, soy alguien a quien admiras, y que vio las pirámides de Egipto ser construidas

Alex: ¿abuelito? – sus ojos se humedecen y se hinchan +Puppy Eyes+ - ¿abuelito, acaso eres tu?... ¿has vuelto por fin de la tienda?

Voz: bueno, me cae que ni como ayudarte – una persona sale de entre las sombras. Finalmente revelándose - ¡soy Yami Yugi!

Alex: ¡órale!, increíble, estoy con Yami Yugi, el rey de los juegos. Oye, desde cuando quería preguntarte algo: ¿eres hijo de una guacamaya? ¿por eso tuvo que criarte tu abuelo? ¿y como le haces para conservar el estilo de tu cabello "sedoso y manejable" xD? Leí una vez en una revista que te dabas de toques, ¿es cierto?... en los foros de ArleX lo hemos estado discutiendo y...

Yami Yugi: -.-U... ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES PARA IRONIZAR Y MANTENER EL PÚBLICO,sólo Joey puede hacer eso... además, yo no soy el verdadero Yami Yugi, soy sólo una imagen de tu inconsciente para representar tus miedos y aspiraciones, mediante una forma que tu conoces, pero no relacionas con ello

Alex: o.O?????'

Yami Yugi se golpea en la frente, pone los ojos en blanco y sigue hablando.

Yami: o sea, que esto es un sueño – empieza a mover los brazos de forma rara frente a Alex- un sueño... huuuu... un sueño...

Alex: ¬¬... ¡deja de hacer eso, ni que fuera tan estúpido!. Bueno, y ¿por qué estás en mi sueño?. interrumpes la aparición de la Maga Oscura, y la lluvia de café en el campo... ¡ojalá que llueva café en el campo!!!

( **_N/A_**:_ Esa ultima frase fue un Tributo a mi personaje Nytrox Géminis de Shadow Urbans, el ser más adicto al café que ah creado una persona medio esquizofrénica y bipolar. Seguimos con el fic.)_

Yami Yugi: - estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia. En el torneo que están organizando, no sólo hay Duelistas callejeros. Hay un duelista de torneo infiltrado, que no ve esto más que como una práctica. Es muy bueno, y debes cuidarte de él, si en verdad quieres tener alguna oportunidad aunque sea remota de ganar el torneo.

Alex: un momento, si eres una representación de mi inconsciente, ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

Yami yugi: ah... pues...este... yo...¡esto es un sueño! – empieza a mover sus brazos de manera rara - ¡uhhhhh!!!, un sueño!!! – empieza a caminar hacía atrás "desapareciendo" entre el humo del camión, que regresa de quien sabe donde - ¡uhhhh, un sueñoooo!!!... ¡cof, cof!!!, ¡estúpido camión, cuidado con que tanto humo hechas!... ¡un sueñoooo!!!...

Alex: (extendiendo su brazo, melodramáticamente, hacía Yugi) : ¡¡¡No, Yami!!!, ¡ESPERAAAAA!!!!

Yami yugi regresa de golpe con Alex

Yami yugi: ¿qué?

Alex: ah... pues... (°-°Uuuuuuu)... adiós (n.n)

Yami Yugi: (o.ó)

Tenso instante de silencio. Una planta seca del desierto cruza de un extremo a otro.

Yami Yugi/Alex: ¡hey!, ¿de donde salió eso? (o.o)

Otro instante de silencio.

Yami Yugi: (empieza a caminar hacía atrás y mover los brazos) ¡un sueñooooo!... huuuuu...¡un sueño! .. ¡auch! – se tropieza con una piedra por ir caminando hacía atrás. Y se levanta rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado - ¡un sueeeeñoooo!

Alex: ¡YA ENTENDÍ QUE ES UN SUEÑO MALDITA SEA!!!!!

Tao: mhhta, ¿hasta a tus sueños los insultas?

                               

+ Nuevamente, le recordamos que estos cuadritos indican la salida de la secuencia de sueño, y no que su computador tenga alguna clase de problema +

abrí los ojos pesadamente, y me encontré con un enorme rostro barroso como todo adolescente, inclinado peligrosamente sobre mí.

Alex: ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!

Tao: ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!

Los dos amigos se separan rápidamente por el grito, Alex se incorpora en su cama, y Tao cae pesadamente en una silla.

Alex: ¡¡¡WEY!!!, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí a esta hora?

Tao: nos vamos a ir juntos a la escuela hoy, ¿recuerdas?.

Alex: ah, si...

Momentos de silencio.

Tao: ¿qué carajo estabas soñando?, balbuceabas, te retorcías, y alcancé a distinguir el nombre "Maga Oscura" dos veces... (o.o!) ¿acaso tu...?

Alex: ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!, que mente enferma tienes que todo retuerce, no fue esa clase de sueños. Fue un sueño raro, eso sí... Tao, ¿sabes de algún duelista Original en la zona?

Tao: ¿a parte de ti, mí amigo :)?

Alex: vamos, todavía no soy Duelista, y sí, aparte de mi.

Tao: mhhh... pues no, todos los que eh conocido son piratas.

Alex: mhhh... a lo mejor Yami Yugi se equivocaba.

Yami Yugi (sale de golpe debajo de la cama): ¡NO ME EQUIVOCO, ES SU PROFE DE HISTORIA MALDITA SEA!!!! – se vuelve a meter debajo de la cama.

Tao: (°...°U) ¿qué rayos hacía Yami-Yugi debajo de tu cama?

Alex: no... lo... sé... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH, PERSONAJES DE ANIME, PROVENIENTES DE MI INCONCIENTE NOS ATACAN!!!!!

Tao: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Tao y Alex empiezan a gritar y correr en círculos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que la mamá de Alex se acabó toda la caja de "Nervocalm" en esos dos, y que Dark.LigthAlex fue demandado por Yami yugi por aparecer más de dos veces en el fic, siendo que este le juró no aparecer más de una, y para lograrlo tuvo que chantajearlo con fotos muy comprometedoras de él y Mana _(**N/A**: estúpida momia ¬¬, odio los procesos legales.. pero odio más que me halla bajado a Mana TT.TT... nah, en realidad no, cae bien Yami ;) _, ambos amigos se subieron al microbús para ir a la escuela.

Tao: oye, ¿y crees que sea cierto que el profe de historia es un duelista original, y debemos cuidarnos de él?

Alex: pues habrá que averiguarlo, sólo podremos saberlo en el torneo. Y aunque así sea, estaremos listos para hacerle frente, estamos bien entrenados...

Un sapo salta entonces de pronto, desde el interior de la mochila de Alex.

Tao: ¿por qué traes un sapo en tu mochila?

Alex: -.-U no preguntes... ¡¡¡¡TE MALDIGO MOZEY, TE MALDIGO!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:** okey, otro capítulo más, no sé ustedes, pero yo mismo me entretuve mucho haciendo la secuencia del sueño con Yami xD. Y lamento si los capítulos tardan un poco en llegar, ahorita casi toda mi inspiración se está hiendo con mi otro fic: Shadow Urbans: Chaotic Wars, pero no me olvido de este y los demás... (ejem, si alguien aquí lee "Shadow Realm Chronicles", ya está al menos la mitad del próximo capítulo n.nU). _

_Y recuerda, con cada review que donas, ayudas a subir la escala de autoestima de Dark/LigthAlex, con el programa: "Reviews por una buena causa" xD. Ya me gustó este ending _


	7. Chapter 7

**El torneo. Parte II**

Una espeza niebla cubre toda la secundaria, no hay ni un alma en los pasillos, y la tensión se siente en cada parte del lugar, tan palpable que se podría palpar con un cuchillo. En unos instantes, ese sitio sería el inicio de todo, se volvería un campo de batalla, donde tendríamos que luchar hasta el final, por cumplir nuestro sueño...

Canción de fondo: Wanna be my lover...

Ah no!!!, track equivocado, es de mi hermana, en serio… n.nU

Canción de fondo: The good, The Bad And The Ugly

Y en ese ambiente, de tensión y expectativas, en ese inactivo campo de batalla, dos figuras valerosas, altas e imponentes, surgen en la distancia, recortando sus siluetas contra la luz matinal entre la niebla...

ejem, dos figuras valerosas, altas e imponentes, surgen en la distancia, recortando sus siluetas contra la luz matinal entre la niebla...

okey, ¡¿dónde carajo están ese par de retardados?!!!

despejo la niebla con mis superpoderes de autor, revelando a Tao y Alex, jugando Duelmasters en la entrada de la escuela +

- ...y entonces le dije, el doblaje es basura, la serie es basura, el prota es basura, el juego es basura, la basura del juego es basura, y la niñita de trece con cuerpo de 18...nah. va y pasa (n///n), así que, como entenderás, mi vida ahora depende de conseguir todo lo relacionado con este nuevo anime... – decía yo

- ¿y que te dijo?- preguntó Tao

- ah ya sabes como es mi abuela, me colgó...

Yo autor: - ejem, ejem...

Tao y Alex voltean...

- ahh... (o.oU) esto no es lo que parece... ahhh(o.oU)... ¡mago oscuro ataca a tus puntos de vida!!! – Alex toma una carta y la vota contra las demás, aventando el deck por todos lados, e incorporándose nervioso.

Créanme, no volverán a verme jugar eso...

Tao: -¿qué esperabas?, llevamos meses sin aparecer, debíamos hacer algo para entretenernos

**FlashBack!**

Tao y Alex intentando hacer yoga. Unos segundos después, los pies de los dos están atorados en su espalda, y luchan por caminar con sus manos.

Tao: nah, no es tan dificil...

Alex: no siento mi... pie...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al levantarnos de nuestro momento de debilidad, Tao y yo nos disponíamos a avanzar, cuando...

Alex: seh!!!, al fin tenemos nuestra entrada con música!!, mi abuelo estará orgulloso...

Tao: ¡¡hey!!, yo pedí que entráramos con "Amateur de Molotov" ¡¡tiene mucho más sentido!!!, ¿por qué no hay respeto para los co-protagonistas?

De la nada, aparecen Ron Weasley, Alphonse Elric, Sasuke Uchija, Tucker Foley, Ash Ketchump, Megaman, y misteriosamente, Max y Michael de Shadow Urbans (helll yeah!!!, Cameos!!!)

cargando pancartas de protesta con los mensajes de:

"respeto para los bufones" "también merecemos quedarnos con la chica" "las almas fijas a armaduras también somos seres humanos" "no solo servimos para yaoi" "tu podrías ser la sombra de un Pikachu" "yo no salgo en el Marvel vs Capcom 3" da la vuelta a este letrero "pero saldré en el Brawl" vuelve a darle la vuelta "...espero"; y en el caso de Michael y Max: "no estoy usando ropa interior" y "legalícenla ¡YA!" respectivamente.

Tao: - y vamos a firmar un pacto para establecernos como alianza del mal y el poder oficial, alias "sindicato"

Alex: okey, prefiero al ornitorrinco de hace dos capítulos, al menos era remotamente posible... esto ya se beepaga en la lógica

Después de despedirnos del club de bufones, ¡digo!, sindicato de honrados co-protagonistas S.A. recuperé la narración (obvio) y resolví el problema con la música de fondo, de forma satisfactoria:

Tun, tun, tun., tuntutun, tuntutun

Así es...

Fondo: Marcha Imperial- Star Wars

Y así, con un acorde de la legendaria Marcha Imperial sonando a cada paso que dábamos, Tao y yo avanzamos majestuosamente entre la niebla, en camino a nuestro destino final, en camino hasta...

Tao: ¡¡pusieron la marcha imperial solo para que llegáramos al estúpido salón!!

La música se corta de golpe

Alex: así parece...

Tenso instante de silencio, la bola de hierba desértica seca que nos acosa se materializa por generación espontánea, y ejecuta su eterna función: cruzar la pantalla de un lado a otro, dando elegantes tumbos. Y ahora tiene un aliado:

Cuervo que pasaba volando: ahoooo!!! Ahooo!!!

Tao (rompiendo el silencio): u.u George Lucas debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba

Alex: ehh... Lucas está vivo Tao

Tao: ¡¡ME VALE YO QUIERO QUE SE RETUERZA EN SU TUMBA!!! O 

Alex: (o.oU) oooookeeeeey...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y así empezaron las clases. Durante estas, Alex estuvo luchando por no quedarse dormido y gritar "Kuriboh im your father!!!" y Tao se la pasó en su butaca, meciéndose atrás y adelante, en posición fetal; pensando en George Lucas retorciéndose en su tumba. Lo único emocionante vino en laboratorio cuando intentaron diseccionar el sapo de Alex, con el cual este ya se había encariñado y ahora llamaba "Alex rené, Alias Mr. Sapote".

Y finalmente, de una forma tan poco interesante y absurdamente rápida que no vale la pena ser narrada, el primer, y tal vez único, horario de clases en el fanfic, terminó.

Y no, aunque en la realidad hayan pasado meses aquí no ah pasado ni una hora, y los dos amigos no lo han olvidado: era hora de iniciar el torneo...

Tao: ¡¡ah carajo que nadie nos puede ayudar a mover los libreros!!!

Y unos pocos instantes después, los dos están arrastrando un incongruentemente enorme librero en la biblioteca, para hacer espacio en el centro, donde juntarán las mesas. Si el librero va a una velocidad, de 0.25 m por minuto, con un peso de 100 Kg, y una fuerza de fricción de 25 N, teniendo que avanzar 4 m, y habiendo 5 libreros que mover... teníamos un problema

Alex: - ¿qué no iban a venir a ayudarnos Samanta, Karina y Jorge?... ¡los jugadores están apunto de llegar!!!...

Tao: ¡wey, ya lo sé!!, pero no creí que tuviéramos que hacer tanto, pensé que la escuela nos ayudaría por lo menos un poco... el director nos prometió eso...

--mientras, en la dirección—

director: - ¡¡ ah dulce venganza!!, eso se lleva quien me acosa hasta en los baños por una semana entera... ¡¡ WA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

todos los profesores que pasaban alrededor se quedan viendo raro a la dirección al escuchar la risa maléfica.

Profe de Mate: alguien mas a notado que las cosas están un poco raras en la escuela? ¿o que hasta este día el 2B no ah tenido clases en todo el curso?

Profe de Geografía: ah mi no me preguntes, soy un profesor de gobierno, deben pagarme aunque la calidad de mi enseñanza sea más que nula nOn...

Profe de Historia: permiso gente, debo ir a destrozar a unos mocosos de entre 11 y 15 años en un juego de cartas para niños, a modo de subir mi escasa autoestima...

Carajo, y yo que pensé que solo éramos los alumnos... o.o, en fin u.u

---vuelta a la biblioteca—

Alex (empujado con todas sus fuerzas) : ¡dame tu fuerza pegaso!

Tao (idem): ¡dame tu fuerza Chuk Norris!!!!

???: - sip, exactamente así me los imaginaba...

Los amigos voltean a ver quien los llama, encontrándose con los nuevos personajes, de esta temporada.

Samanta, la niña artista gótica obsesionada con El Señor de Los Anillos

Karina, la niña rosa medio boba, que no encaja en este grupo de Freaks, pero no es aceptada en los demás grupos (igual de Freaks).

Y Jorge, momentáneamente, el colado... aun no decidimos que hacer con él, pero por lo mientras...

Tao, yo Karina y Samanta, sentados sobre el librero, que Jorge va cargando en su espalda, subiendo una escalera salida de la nada. (woho!!!, viva la generación espontánea!!)

- ¡¡vamos, ya solo faltan 20 escalones más!!

--------------------------------------

Jorge: ¬¬

Okey, tal vez eso no pasó exactamente, pero si hicimos todos un gran esfuerzo, y después de algún tiempo, finalmente, la biblioteca estuvo lista para el torneo.

Samanta: no puedo creer que no vieran que sólo debían quitarle el freno a las rueditas del librero ¬¬

Tao: es mucha tecnología para nosotros xD

Alex: ruidito de gato k intenta k nadie note Samy-chan o//o, es muy lista...

Sam: o.ó... ¿que miras? u//u, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Karina: Darren, Darren Darren Darren Da!¿Darren?

Nota: karina es como el Pokémon del equipo, tiene un idioma aparte que es de una sola palabra.

Traducción: oigan, deben estar preparándose para el torneo, ¿no?

Alex: o.o?... no sé que dijo la copia pirata de ling-ling, pero ya hay que moverse gente, Sam, Kary, Jorge; contamos con ustedes como jueces. Los 3 tienen una leve idea de cómo se juega Yugi, lo que no comprendan, hagan como los buenos jurados e invéntelo. Tao y yo estaremos moviendo a los participantes, ¿ok?

Todos: ok

Tao: bien, que esto empiece...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, las 50 personas que con trabajos logramos reunir se habían congregado en la biblioteca, balbuceando, medio confundidos, medio nerviosos, algunos comentando posibles jugadas, unos arreglando su deck, otros con decisión en sus miradas, un tipo se picaba la nariz, y otro estaba tratando de ligar a la rubia bibliotecaria..

Alex:- ¡¡¡TAO DEJA ESO!!!!

Tao: ahh.. okey… luego te muestro a ti mi "articulo del milenio"

Karina: Darren rren Da? (que no era un Kuriboh?)

Tao: o.o?, me insultó la cosa rosa?, es difícil saber...

Alex: hay Ra, dame fuerzas UoU... – me subo con cuidado en una mesa (para que no se vuelva a romper) y empiezo a dirigirme al publico – Muy bien, antes de empezar esto, quiero asegurarme que todos estén seguros donde están... este es el torneo de YuGiOh!, es un juego de duelo de monstruos que se juega con tarjetas... todo aquel que se quiera pasar listo invocando un Pikachu, o un Agumon, de una vez le digo que NO SE PUEDE!! No me importa que tengan cartas de ello, NO SE PUEDE!!!

Un cuarto de las personas se va.

- tampoco pueden llamar a "Shaka el divino, en modo de ataque", usar el hechizo "Genki Dama" , ni mucho menos, "el malacatonche oscuro" o la carta trampa "DF Thief"

Muchos gimen decepcionados, y un tercio se va. Alguien grita a la salida.

- ¡¡NOOOO!!! Que me quitaran estas cartas a destruido todo mi modo de juego!!!... Mi Vida a perdido su escaso sentido!! – un balazo, una salpicadura, gritos y una patrulla.

- ¿cuánta gente ah muerto en la escuela por motivos francamente estúpidos? – pregunto a Tao.

- 77, un tercio de ellos, sus espectros rondan el primero A...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--En el primero A—

Espectro en pena con voz siniestra: - cancelaron futuramaaaaaa... cancelaron futuramaaaaaa

Niñita: en realidad aún sale en Fox, como a las 7...

El espectro la ve, le da un balazo con un arma salida de la nada y sigue..

Espectro: jamáaaas tuve cableeeeee... jamáaaaaaaas tuve cableeeee...

Espectro de la niña que aparece de repente: - Morí solo por una escenaaaaaaa... Morí solo por una escenaaaaaaa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

de vuelta al torneo.

- Tampoco es valido golpear al rival, insultarlo, agredirlo, votar sus cartas, voltear la mesa, o cualquier otra forma de juego sucio...

otro tanto de personas se va. Varios empujando a los que se quedaron

- se prohíbe decir que Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, el Mago Oscuro, el guardia celta, el espadachín de flamas, Kuriboh, o Sagy el payaso oscuro, son gays...

- ¿podemos decir que Tristan es Gay entonces?

Alex piensa un rato, cuchichea con Tao unos momentos, y.

- si, no veo porque no...

- mhh... ¡pero no es lo mismo sin Yugi!!!, es que es tan fácil decir que es gay...

La mayoría de las chavas se van

- honraran a Chubaka sobre todas las cosas, y admitirán que Heidi es marihuana

todos se quedan esta vez.

- y por ultimo, todos aquellos que tengan una carta con el nombre "Hero" lárguense ahora, los veo en la versión "xD" del fic...

un tipo de cabello castaño con chaqueta roja se va todo triste.

- rayos, y ahora... ¿qué haré?

De entre los arbustos sale un tipo rubio, con mameluco, ¡digo!, traje naranja, banda azul en la frente con una placa de metal con un símbolo que se supone es una hoja, pero mas parece pollo, y hace señas al duelista rechazado.

- ven... compartamos voces en español, e intentemos luchar contra la censura que nos imponen... ¡de veras!!

- ¿ en serio?

- si, debemos hacerlo por el pobre niño que no logró escapar de ella, y terminó por destruirlo...

en el suelo, medio muerto, un niño con sombrero de paja, chaleco rojo, y shorts azules.

- si, no quiero acabar como el – ambos se van

En el cuarto del torneo

Atem, de brazos cruzados y expresión desaprobatoria, al lado de Alex : ya en serio, ¿cuántos Kameos de Anime planeas meter en el fanfic?

Alex: te juro que ese era el ultimo, en serio...

Detrás de ellos pasa Yho Asakura caminando como si nada.

Yho: ¡hey Alex!

Alex: ¡que onda Yho!…

Atem: ¬¬

Alex: o.o... ¡¿¿que?!!, es cuate...

Jugadores del torneo: ¡¡Hey ya nos vas a poner atención!!!

Alex vuelve a notar que esta en mitad de un torneo, Atem se va a... digamos... ¿el reino de las sombras?... okey, esta ligando con la bibliotecaria también. Y Tao pone un montón de micas en la mesa, con papelitos plateados adentro.

Alex: - estas son sus cartas localizadoras – digo, y las muestro - En esta etapa, cada quien tendrá una de estas. Duelearan como ustedes quieran, y cuando ganen, su rival deberá de darles una de estas cartas hasta que junten 4. Los que junten 4, pasan a la siguiente etapa, donde ya será el torneo organizado de una forma mucho mejor. Evidentemente, no pasamos directamente a el torneo bien organizado para obligarlos a que sufran y creen una trama mucho más interesante para el público...

Sonido de grillo a lo lejos, junto con las voces de Atem ligando a la bibliotecaria.

Duelista 1: (-.-U) ¿cuál publico?

Alex: ¡¡¡NO IMPORTA, SÓLO JUEGEN!!! O – reparte rápidamente todas las cartas localizadoras, quedándose el con una – muy bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

Duelista 1:- ¿jugaremos la final en un dirigible?

Alex: a lo mucho llegamos al camión escolar, y Don Eustaquio el conserje...

Tao (saliendo de repente de tras de Alex)- el tipo de la vocezota...

Alex (continua): - ... no nos quiso dejar ocuparlo. ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Duelista 2: - ¿nos darás discos de duelo?

Alex. – no

Tao: - pero pueden ponerse las cartas en su brazo como si fuera un dueldisk invisible nOn

Alex: ehh... okey, ¿alguna otra?

Duelista 3. ¿jugaremos con sólo 2000 puntos de vida?

Alex: - ¡ah que bueno que me recuerdas!, no, los duelos serán de 8000 puntos de vida – "como en el autentico juego" piensa Alex. - ¿alguna otra?

¿??: - ¿jugaremos en formato tradicional o avanzado?

Miré a través de la masa de cabezas de estudiantes, a ver quien había echo aquella pregunta. Como lo esperaba, la persona que me miraba, era el profesor de Historia.

"¿tradicional o avanzado?, si digo que avanzado, todos preguntaran que cual es la diferencia con e tradicional, y la verdad es que no sé... tendré que decir que..."

- Tradicional...

y sin saberlo, acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de muuuchos jugadores, posiblemente, incluyéndome.

- bien jugadores, pues prepárense, pues esta vez los duelos van a comenzar de verdad...- la voz de Alex suena decidida y segura, hay voluntad en su mirada, y...

Tao: - ¿qué es esa molesta música de ambiente entre tenso y de batalla?

- es la música que ponemos al final del episodio para que dejemos un ambiente de "tensión y expectativas" y el publico no se decepcione de que los estamos dejando picados...

- ahhh... ¡un momento!!, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que...?

**Producido y dirigido por**

**Dark/ligth Alex**

**Subtitulado al chubackeano por**

**Tao**

Tao: ahora hasta pones créditos?

Alex: - sip n.n, si jalan en este episodio los sigo poniendo, pero Irán cambiando

**Edición y ortografía. **

**El word de mi compu**

**Samanta como Samanta**

**Tao como Tao**

**Ling Ling como Karina**

Tao: en serio cortaste muy de pronto el episodio

Alex: si, pero ya estaba alargando mucho este capitulo, y no quería hacer esperar más tiempo a los lectores, ya se los debía.

Tao: - ¿y porque no publicabas?

Alex. falta de tiempo, inspiración, y la verdad, es difícil escribir comedia cuando tienes algo de depresión

Tao ya veo, pero k weno k ya se te paso

**Woddy Allen como el fantasma estupido del primero A**

**Una chava que no me acuerdo como se llama como, la chava sin nombre que después se hace fantasma en el primero A**

Tao: ¿y como vas con el especial de navidad?

Alex: será otro fanfic...la estoy pensando entre romance o comedia, pero te juro k si es comedia, haré que el jefe nos llame como anfitriones n.n

Tao: técnicamente tu eres el jefe ¬¬

Alex: siiii!!!, es genial nOn

**Publicado por Yugioh! Gx, Naruto, Shaman King y One Piece, no me pertenecen (aunk deberían) y no son usados en este fan fic con fines de lucro. **

**Ningún monstruo de duelo fue lastimado durante la emisión de este episodio**

**Come frutas y verduras**

Escenas que podrían (o no) aparecer en el próximo capitulo.

Van Naruto Uzumaki, Mokey D. Luffy, Yuki Judai, y otros muchos personajes Shonen en un barco, acercándose a las costas de un gran continente.

Naruto: - al fin, estamos llegando a América amigos, ¡de veras!

Judai: - sip, esperemos hacerlo tan bien aquí como lo hicimos en Japón, y que le agrademos al publico americano...

Luffy: hey, esperen...¿qué es eso que se ve el muelle?

Ash: - parece un 4... y una K

Todos. O.O!!!!

Instante de Shock

Todos: ¡¡¡AHHHHHH 4Kids!!!!!!!!!!!11

Ash: no debemos dejar que nos atrape...

Naruto: ¡rápido, saquen todo lo que tengan sellado dentro!!!!

Naruto empieza a despedir Chakra naranja, Ash llama a sus Pokémon, Yho saca a Amidamaru, Luffy los ve a todos confundidos, se atraviesa el estomago con la mano, y saca un cacho de fruta digerida.

Luffy:D

Naruto: eso no Luffy ¬¬

Luffy. - ghaaaa – cae muerto.

Naruto.- bien, que lo agarren a el, yo me largo... ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!- escapa por la borda del barco

Alex, mientras tanto, se encuentra mirándolo todo desde lejos, con Puro Hueso de las sonbrias aventuras de Billy y Mandy

Alex: -Así que fue por eso por lo que le dieron más gacho a Luffy, y que Naruto logró escapar sin tanto daño...

Puro Hueso: - y todo esto pasaría, si tu jamás hubieras nacido

Alex: ¿en serio?

Puro Hueso:- ... no.

Alex:- ahhh... :(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sección final.

Alex: hola lectores, ojalá les halla gustado este capitulo n.n, un poco largo, un poco atrasado, lo sentí levemente flojo al final o.ó, espero sus reviews n.n.

Elly Valentine: gracias por el halago n.n, uno hace su esfuerzo n//n, y no te preocupes, cuenta xD, precisamente el fic es sobre experiencias de uno jugando yugi n.n (narrado de forma graciosa XD). Gracias por tu comentario, y seh!!, ojala fuera cierto lo d mi frase XD

Katsu-chan : ya vez, no lo abandone, de echo ya tengo muchas ideas para la segunda parte la versión "xD", aunk ando pensarla en cambiarla por "sG" (Stupid Generation) como parodia de Gx (generation xtreme). Solo k andava algo corto de tiempo, y pues, si, la neta, deprimido y así es algo difícil sacar comedia n.nU, pero luego de superarlo, y ver un rato las "yugioh abridged series" (se las recomiendo mucho cuando puedan darse una vuelta por You tube) ya me volvió la inspiración n.n

Jennifer: ¿primis? o.O?, weno, gracias por leer el fic n.n, ojala te gusten igual los demas capitulos n.n

Adrian Mycol: men, aunk inventaste el recanecatzia, es una fiesta nacional en tu planeta, todos debemos poder usarlo XD, t veo en la escuela, a ver cuando te das otra vuelta por el fic

Liberse: ya esta el siguiente capitulo!!! Hurra!!!!!, nOn, y claro, no creo dejar de escribir nunca (aunk haga pausas medio largas n.nU) y voy a tratar de darme una vuelta a tus fics luego n.n

Ok gente, hasta la proxima, en el proximo episodio, voy ahorita a dejar el "preview" del proximo capitulo en mi profile n.n

(recuerda: Blue eyes white dragon, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Es hora del duelo!!!! ( o algo así)**_

Durante los últimos minutos, los duelos se habían dado sin mucha novedad dentro del torneo. Como era de esperarse, Tao estaba masacrando novatos de primero con reglas completamente salidas de la nada, como que "si el ratón de mermelada te golpea directamente, debes darme tu lunch"... ya llevaba 7 sandwiches.

- maldito Tao, mas vale que me convide por no amonestarlo por eso... ¡hey!, estoy pensado como policía, coool.

Jugador X: - ¡y ahora, ataco directamente a tu nopal de ojos púrpuras!!!

Alex: - (medio distraído) ah si, activo mi carta de.. – Alex voltea un cacho de cartón recortado de una caja de cereal - (leyendo) maíz descarrilado y desgerminado, azucares, sal yodada, y extracto de malta!! Que hace que tu monstruo se vuelva cereal, yo me lo coma, y sus puntos de ataque se agreguen a mi vida

Jugador X: oh no!!!, esa era mi carta maestra, eh perdido TT-TT

Alex: ajá, entonces caete la carta

El chavito cede su carta localizadora.

Después de eliminar de forma tan gandalla al joven, me dirijo a donde Samanta veía de lejos todos los duelos.

- cielos, esto debe ser ofensivo para los verdaderos jugadores, yo misma me siento mal xP.

- si lo sé, pero hey, estos chavos así juegan... no difiere mucho de la primera temporada de Yugi si lo piensas bien

- ¿el monstruo se vuelve cereal? o.ó

- si Takahashi se lo propusiera podría ser el verdadero efecto de una carta U.U... claro, tal vez no cereal, pero si lo demás n.nU

- yo aun me siento mal por estos jugadores

llega Tao, comiendo un sandwich

- hey, ellos se la creen... déjalos divertirse – Samanta y Alex se le quedan viendo feo - ¡¿qué?!... ¿qué pasa? ¬¬... – esconde su sándwich, y empieza a alejarse paso a paso, viendo a Alex y Samanta; y al Sándwich alternativamente. Cuando llega cerca de una mesa de duelo, otro joven le pregunta algo, Tao responde con otra pregunta, el joven saca una bolsa con una torta y un jugo adentro, Tao asiente alegremente, y empiezan a jugar.

- maldita sea ¬¬

- allá va otro Sandwich

- bueno, como Tao planea seguir masacrando niños, creo que es mi turno para hacer de juez un rato...

explora un rato la biblioteca con la mirada, buscando algún duelo donde este el profesor de Historia. No le toma mucho encontrarlo, pero es Karina quien hace de jueza en este, y casi puede ver los signos de admiración surgiendo sobre su cabeza.

- ok Samy-chan, tengo un duelo que ver.

Me voy acercando a la mesa. ¿por qué rayos pusimos mesas tan lejos?... y ¿por qué el freak del profe de historia tenía que tomarlas?. Bueno, al fin ya llegué al duelo.

- ¿qué onda Kary, que ah pasado?, es decir... Ren de Erementar Gerad!, ren ren ren; Re!! – digo, sacando mi diccionario "Fangirl-español, español-fangirl"

Kary: - Darren!! Dare rren, Da, Rren Darren Da Darren Darren ( debiste venir antes!!, en el principio un montón de sujetos han estado retando al profe, pero este solamente los destroza uno tras otro)

Alex: - Ren? Ren ren, ¡Ren! (¿en serio?, debí suponerlo por la advertencia de Yami, ¡rayos!)

Kary: darren darren da. Darren Darren Darren, ren da ren!! (pero eso no es todo. después de ganar sus 4 cartas, siguió retando y recibiendo retos, prometiéndole a quien lo venciera sus 4 cartas, pero nadie lo ah vencido, y ya ah sacado a mas de la mitad.)

Alex: ¡¡¡¿REN?!!!... ren ren en, re, ren ren! ( ¡¡¿EN SERIO?!!!, rayos, no puedo permitir eso, debo frenarlo ahora)

Alex: (hablando normalmente otra vez) este profe, temo que no puedo dejarlo... O-O!!!!; WTF!!!!

Los tres dioses egipcios estaban en el campo, habían sido frenados por una carta de waboku!, en su ataque, pero nada más se les ponía enfrente para detenerlos, exceptuando una carta bocabajo.

Profe: - si, supongo que ya debo detenerme, discúlpeme joven Leal, creo que su amiga intento detenerme, pero francamente no entiendo lo que dice

Karina: ¬¬

Profe: sin embargo, debo suplicarme, que me permita terminar este duelo. Créame, a partir de aquí no durará mucho.

Lo pensé un instante, estaba algo shockeado de ver a los tres en el campo, al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando analicé lo que decía; no sonaba mal. No tendría forma de detener a los tres dioses a la vez, y saldría del torneo automáticamente.

Alex: - de acuerdo, lo consiento...

Profe: bien... draw phase!!! – sacó una carta – ahora, remuevo un monstruo luz, y un monstruo oscuridad de mi cementerio, para llamar al Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End.

Un extraño dragón, de 3000 de ataque, encaró a los tres dioses egipcios a la vez.

Alex: "si, no esta mal, sin mucho trabajo llamó un buen monstruo, pero no creo que sea suficiente para detener a los tres egipcios..."

Profe: ahora, activo el efecto del Chaos Emperor, pagando 1000 puntos de vida. Puedo destruir toda las cartas en nuestro campo, y en nuestra mano.

Jugador Y: No puedes!!, los dioses egipcios son inmunes a efectos...

Profe: si, efectos designados, aquellos que los afecten a ellos directamente, pero el efecto del Chaos Emperor golpea todo el campo a la vez, por lo que incluso tus dioses caen...

Alex: no me digas que... O-O

Los tres dioses egipcios fueron mandados al cementerio. A su vez, el profe mando a su dragón al cementerio.

Alex: "bien, borró a los dioses, pero le costó su gran dragón"

Profe:- ahora se activa el efecto de mi dragón, por cada carta que se fue al cementerio con su efecto, pierdes 300 puntos: tres dioses, mi dragon y una carta boca-abajo, hacen 1500, y dos cartas en mi mano, 4 en la tuya, hacen otros 1800

Duelista LP: 6600 3300

Duelista: nada mal, pero sigo en pie

Profe: eso crees. Activo el efecto de chaos emperor dragón, así que puedo invocarlo de nuevo, (en ningún lugar dice de donde debo invocarlo) removiendo otros dos monstruos de luz y oscuridad

El profe volvió a sacar a su dragón del cementerio.

Profe. Y ahora, Battle phase!!, ataco directamente a tus puntos de vida!!!

Duelista:- maldición... (LP: 300)... perdí casi todos mis Lp, pero aún puedo...

Profe: Main Phase 2: activo de nuevo el efecto de Chaos emperor, pagando otros mil, hago que se vuele a si mismo, haciéndote otros 300 puntos de daño..

Duelista: No puede ser!!!

Duelista LP: 0.

El profe recogió sus cartas enmicadas, para después dirigirse a mi

Profe: okey, me entusiasme de más, discúlpeme por haber sacado a muchos jugadores joven Alejandro, pero como ve, creo que llegué a la final demasiado rápido, y quería jugar un poco más... con permiso...

Y yo, quedé un instante en completo shock, simplemente recordando el duelo que acababa de pasar, con una enorme cara de WTF!!!! En mi cara. Reaccione apenas unos segundos después, intentándome aferrarme a una ultima idea

- ¡profe!!!,

este volteó a verme

- ¿me podría permitir la carta que acaba de usar para ganar?, por favor...

- claro...

el profe sacó su baraja, y me pasó la carta con la que acaba de ganar.

Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End

Dark

Lv 8

Dragon/effect

Esta carta no puede ser invocada mediante una invocación normal o colcada. Esta carta solo puede ser invocada mediante una invocación especial retirando del juego un monstruo luz y un monstruo oscuridad de tu cementerio. Paga 1000 life points para mandar todas las cartas en las manos de ambos jugadores y en el campo al cementerio. Inflinge 300 puntos de daño a los Life points de tu adversario por cada carta mandada al cementerio por este efecto.

Y lo peor, un sello de autenticidad, con un ojo de anubis holográfico, al final de la carta.

Alex: - es... autentica...

Profe: claro – la toma y se aleja.

- rayos, en verdad es un duelista original... y tiene cartas muy buenas...

Samanta: ¡hey Alex!

- mhhh?

Volteo a ver quien me habla. De repente me doy cuenta que en las mesas de duelo sólo quedamos Tao, el profe, y yo.

Alex: -¿ y los demás?

Tao; gritaron que este juego no tenía ningún sentido y se largaron diciendo algo que sonaba como "Magic". Los que no hicieron eso, es porque fueron eliminados de forma natural.

Alex: okeeey... entonces creo que tendremos que pasar directamente a la premiación, ya que solo quedamos tres, somos los primero, segundo y tercer lugar, no?

Tao: ¿de que hablas? Deberíamos duelear al menos entre nosotros tres, para determinar quien queda como primero, segundo y tercero.

Alex: O-O... ah... claro...

Tao: bien, pues hay que empezar la ronda final n.n

Y de esa forma, empezó el final de nuestro pequeño torneo. Peleando justamente contra los tres con los que no quería enfrentarme UoU

Nota de autor: pues bien, el nuevo capitulo de "Mi carta esta en Chino", otra saga de la que me encariñé mucho, y como a ustedes les gustó tanto, será la que continúe cada que pueda, aunque, como pueden ver en mi profile, ya no es muy probable que continúe con los demás fics, de echo, espero poder continuar con la segunda parte del fic, aunque la voy a tener algo difícil.

De echo, este capitulo si salió muy tranquilo, porque es más o menos lo que no pude poner en el otro capitulo (aunque me encantó lo del ratón de mermelada XD), en el próximo capitulo ya será el final, y después el epilogo, antes de poder empezar la saga "sG"... o eso espero o.ó... bueno, lo que si es seguro la publicación del próximo capítulo, así que los leo en la próxima n.n


End file.
